The umbrella of glass
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Daemon se ha enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo, y dejará a una por medio de una carta. Giotto era valiente, terminó hasta el punto final sin quebrarse. DaemonxGiotto


**Buongiurno. No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Mentira, solo me di un descanso de tanto escrito xD pero he regresado. Salí de mis OTP -5927/D18- y me aventuré en escribir un DaemonxGiotto, pareja que me gusta mucho ya que no hay material nuevo de ellos dos, que juntos se ven sexys u3ú**

** Últimamente tengo mucho fangirlismo por PiñasxBoss , y eso nadie me lo quita, no se sorprendan si siguen viendo fics de éstos. **

**Sobre esta cosa que escribí, lo empecé a la 1 de la madrugada y lo terminé casi a las 4, por que no me gustaban mis ideas, pero pude ordenarlas y escribir algo que quedara decente. **

**Es una mezcla de un Giotto herido por Daemon y un Daemon confundido, es angst, mucho dolor, desamor -anda emo- pero con partes buenas :3 espero sea de su agrado, después de todo es el primero de esta pareja que escribo.**

**Está inspirado en una canción hermosa, de Versailles con el mismo nombre que mi fic :3 se las recomiendo. **

**Sin más, aquí el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío. Solo la historia.**

**Advertencias: Semi AU. , Muerte de personajes, Lime. **

* * *

><p><strong>The umbrella of glass.<strong>

Vongola Primo volvió a leer la carta que se encontraba en su escritorio, sus ojos pasaban en cada palabra por segunda vez ya que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar eso.

Leer esa carta era peor que los enfrentamientos de mafiosos en los que se usaban armas de fuego, cada palabra era como si una bala le penetrara el pecho y le quemara por dentro. Dolía tanto pero, tenía que volver a echarle ojo, simplemente no lo creía.

Y Giotto era valiente, terminó hasta el punto final sin quebrarse. Al contrario, tenía una mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa fingida en los labios. Hombres valientes así sólo están en las tumbas, Giotto estaba vivo aunque esté muriendo por dentro.

Dejó el papel sobre su escritorio y posó sus codos en la fina madera de su escritorio para recargar su barbilla en sus cruzadas manos.

Terminó por aceptarlo. Perdería al ser más importante de su vida. A aquel quien le enseñó lo que significaba el amor. Esa persona arrogante y despreocupada que siempre estaba a su lado aunque tuviese un carácter de los mil demonios. Pensándolo bien… era un demonio. Pero se sentía demasiado bien estar junto a él.

Por que aunque Daemon Spade era duro y no le importara un comino la familia solo por que no está organizada a sus expectativas, le demostraba que bajo ese sombrío ser había un amante del que nunca se olvidaría. Aún después de leer esa maldita carta podía sentir los labios del ilusionista recorrer su pecho y sus frías manos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel como en varias noches de luna llena entre las paredes de la habitación de Vongola Primo.

Detrás de la puerta del despacho se encontraba el ilusionista, aún indeciso si enfrentar o no a Giotto. Era difícil la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por que estar en medio de dos amores crea un remolino en tu cabeza por no saber con quién quedarte. Daemon amaba con locura a su capo, pero había llegado a su vida una mujer que con solo mirarla le robó las ideas.

El peliazul se revolvió los cabellos, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de afecto, en los besos y gemidos que compartió alguna vez con el rubio. Esos momentos que nunca olvidaría. Y al mismo tiempo se le venían a la mente las alentosas palabras de Elena.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió su reloj, ''Givro eterna amizia''. Era gracioso, ambos observaban al mismo tiempo esa leyenda, estaban conectados. Y sabían que eso no podría ser. ¿Cómo decirse amigos después de todo lo que había pasado?, ese amor apasionado que tuvieron los últimos cinco años, y esa ene-mistad de antes quedarían en el pasado, pero no se supera. Era mejor olvidarse de todo.

Vongola Primo cerró su reloj y caminó hacia el ventanal. Posteriormente la puerta de madera se abrió, dejando entrar la figura del ilusionista, el rubio de ojos azules ni se inmutó en voltear a ver quién entraba a su despacho.

-¿Cuándo te casas? _–Preguntó el jefe en seco.-_

-En un mes.

-Me alegra, que seas felíz.

Daemon chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta de golpe con el seguro puesto, no quería que nadie entrara a interrumpir.

-¿Hm?, ¿necesitas algo Daemon?_ –Volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro.-_

Esa sonrisa hizo enfurecer al ilusionista. Era como si no le importara el hecho de que le dejó una carta en la que daba por terminada su relación, y el motivo por eso tenía nombre. El dejaría a Primo por Elena.

-Nufufu~ ¿esperas que me crea esa sonrisa?, sé que por dentro estás petrificado con ésta noticia.

-No sé de qué hablas. Lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar, eso mismo pasa con las relaciones amorosas._ –Respondió con la misma sonrisa.-_ y la nuestra no era lo mejor.

-Ahora dices eso. Pero hace unas semanas antes me suplicabas que no te dejara nunca ¿no es así?

-No tengo que ocultarlo. _–Sonríe.-_

-Giotto.

El peliazul se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el dueño del anillo del cielo y lo tomó de la cintura posesivamente.

-Dime que esto no te afecta.

-Claro que me afecta, me has cambiado por otra persona de quien te has enamorado. Pero ya lo veía venir, sabía que esto iba a pasar y… lo acepto.

Y no era mentira, la intuición del Vongola le decía que su relación con el Guardián de la niebla ya estaba deteriorada, el demonio estaba muy distante y a una persona no se le puede obligar a estar con otra. Eso lo tenía el ojiazul muy en mente.

-Lo aceptas… eres patético. _–Lo suelta de forma brusca.-_

-Solo me queda decirte que, seas feliz con ella. Elena es una buena mujer.

-Nufufu~, lo sé. No aceptaría a cualquiera y lo sabes Primo.

-Obvio que lo sé, te conosco.

-No lo suficiente. Eres débil aún, por eso Vongola no es poderosa.

-Spade… si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

El ilusionista de la niebla frunció el ceño y se alejó de la oficina de su jefe, antes haciéndole una pregunta al mismo.

-Boss. ¿Me amas?

-… Te amo como a nadie.

Sonrió de lado y salió de esa oficina.

Aproximadamente unos quince días después de esa conversación, ambos no se hablaban, ni siquiera cruzaban sus miradas, Vongola Primo estaba ocupado con sus asuntos mientras que G, su mano derecha controlaba a sus enemigos, ambos sabían que un ataque próximo se esperaba. Giotto no pensaba en reforzar a su familia, pensaba que la fuerza no era la solución a los problemas. Aunque estando en el mundo de la mafia no fuera lo mejor, Daemon fastidiado de ese tema, ni siquiera iba a reclamarle lo de siempre.

Se topaba un par de veces con la ahora prometida de su guardián, sin embargo no causaba nada en el jefe, al contrario, las sonrisas amables se correspondían. Primo quería llevar la ''fiesta en paz'' aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando.

Una semana después, Giotto, el hombre más valiente sobre la tierra según G, se derrumbó en su habitación. Lloraba como un bebé al no sentir el calor de su madre. Ya no podía con el dolor de perder a la persona a la que amaba con todo su ser, por que fuera o no un demonio era el amor de su existencia. Por que así lo sentía el, sentía desfallecerse si seguían así de distantes. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su expresión de dolor quebraría todo el pilar de su familia si fuese vista.

Los sollozos eran audibles para la persona que cruzaba ese pasillo. Y tampoco lo resistió más. Entró a la habitación ajena y observó con detalle la imagen de su capo llorando en la cama, como una quinceañera que se perdió el baile.

Unos ojos azules se posaron sobre el Vongola y caminó hacia el. Posteriormente lo abrazó posesivamente.

-¿Q-que ha..?

-Cállate.

Daemon Spade observó los orbes llorosos del mandamás de los mafiosos, y sin pensarlo besó sus labios como si hubieran pasado años sin besarlos, fueron duras semanas, casi un mes. En poco tiempo se casaría y estaba cometiendo una terrible infidelidad. Pero su cuerpo pide a Primo, no lo admitiría nunca pero lo necesitaba.

Cada roce con sus labios llevó a otra cosa, hasta que sus lenguas volvieran a encontrarse como antes, bailando en sus cavidades. Las caricias se hicieron presentes y poco a poco las ropas fueron desapareciendo.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, las gotas de sudor que emanaban sus cuerpos se mezclaban mientras se fundían en un caliente ser, sus cuerpos eran uno. Se necesitaban mutuamente, y ese acto fue concluido por un apasionado beso.

Fue considerada como la última noche que pasarían juntos, la última vez en la que Daemon le haría el amor.

Pasó otra semana. Era un día lluvioso y triste para Vongola. Hace unos días hubo un ataque de parte de los enemigos de Primo. En plena junta atacaron e hicieron que vidas se perdieran en poco tiempo. Aquel ataque cobró la vida de Elena y un Daemon estaba destrozado. Se casarían en dos días si eso no hubiera pasado. El hubiera no existe.

Los guardianes guardaban el respectivo luto por la pérdida de miembros de la familia. El guardián de la niebla se la pasaba frente a la tumba de la rubia. No lo merecía, ella era paz en malos tiempos.

La tormenta no impedía que el peliazul se moviera de ahí, seguía parado frente a la lápida sin decir una palabra.

_La lluvia está cayendo, el poema de amor de esa persona amada…_

Unos pasos se escucharon desde atrás, y en menos de un minuto una mano se posó en su hombro. Sintió una cálida sensación en el acto. Tenía tiempo de no hablarle ni mirarlo, sin embargo le tomó de la mano, sabía que era él.

El guardián dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia que lo mojaban, volteó un poco y miró esa figura, su jefe y un paraguas transparente lo acompañaban en su dolor.

_El paraguas de cristal de este corazón,_

_Que golpea fuertemente y se mantiene golpeándolo_

_Ya que no hay fin a la lluvia._

Giotto no dijo nada, solo abrazó a quien era el amor de su vida, y fue correspondido por el demonio sin pensarlo. La sensación cálida era indescriptible, solo el Vongola había logrado que sintiera ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera la difunta Elena lo hizo sentir así.

-Qué debil fuiste. Ni si quiera pudiste proteger a tu familia… no debes de estar aquí.

-Y sin embargo, estás aquí conmigo.

-No quiero que te vallas, quédate al menos un rato conmigo, si es que puedes… Primo.

El tiempo que quieras Spade.

_Dentro del corazón que se está rompiendo_

_Diciendo "quédate a mi lado"._

_La idea esta sonando, jugando y golpeando a este corazón_

_Cantando solo una sola palabra, diciendo "quédate a mi lado"._

Daemon se separó un poco del rubio, y tomó su rostro seco con su mano empapada, lo miró a los ojos con ceño fruncido, estaba molesto. Le dijo muchas veces que la familia sería más poderosa si se usaba la fuerza, pero el nunca entendió e hizo lo de siempre, lo que se le vino en gana.

Y lo besó, atrapó sus labios en un beso tierno, que más bien demostraba que aún lo amaba, Giotto soltó el paraguas y lo dejó caer para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Escena que nadie vio, solo la lluvia que parecía eterna y los relámpagos que se miraban a lo lejos.

Después del último roce se separaron.

Fue la última vez que Vongola Primo vio a Daemon Spade. Solo tenía esa carta, y el reloj para recordarlo.

_Ya que no puedo verte otra vez_

_Sólo puedo decir "quédate a mi lado"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las últimas frases que se encuentran en medio y cursiva son frases traducidas del japonés de la canción ''The umbrella of glass''. <em>**

**_Siento que los hice sufrir mucho... ni modo, era para que quedara bien u3u no me maten._**

**_Merezco Reviews? o me mandarán a la silla eléctrica? _**

**_HE VUELTO XD _**


End file.
